


Soft

by MistressScimitar



Series: In which Minho is whipped, but the feeling is mutual, so Jisung is too. [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: But they are not the focus, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Just some Changlix fluff with Minsung mentioned because I can't write without them, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Vaguely Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressScimitar/pseuds/MistressScimitar
Summary: Changbin woke up feeling warm.Not just warm from the content pooled happily in his stomach.But a stifling sort of warm.Blinking into consciousness, the tuft of pink hair pressed against his nose helped explain the heat.Or; In which there was one story that didn't star Minsung, and instead, Changlix are soft.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: In which Minho is whipped, but the feeling is mutual, so Jisung is too. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635061
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123





	Soft

Changbin woke up feeling warm.

Not just warm from the content pooled happily in his stomach.

But a stifling sort of warm.

Blinking into consciousness, the tuft of pink hair pressed against his nose helped explain the heat. And after a split second of panic, where his body registered the weight pressing down on his chest and he was about to start flailing for an escape to unrestricted oxygen, he realised the pink hair was attached to a head, and a body, both of which were settled on top of him with a welcomed weight. Wriggling as much as he could from his position tight within Felix’s – no his _boyfriend’s_ – possessive hold, Changbin made just enough room so he could look down and see the gentle rise and fall of the boy’s chest as he remained deep in slumber despite the elder’s jostling.

Changbin leant down and placed a delicate kiss to Felix’s forehead, right on the obnoxiously pink Hello Kitty band-aid there. The younger’s eyes immediately fluttered opened and he gave the softest hum in deep from his throat as he locked eyes with Changbin. The confused look upon waking up in an unfamiliar bed was quickly replaced by the brightest smile.

“Morning,” He said softly to the boy in his arms, voice raspy,

“Morning,” Felix whispered back, arms tightening around Changbin, he nuzzled back into his strong chest and closed his eyes.

Changbin would neither confirm nor deny if his heart melted at the sight. But as Felix’s warm breath fanned out over his bare skin, he was again reminded of the reason he woke up.

“Uh, Felix.” He gently ran a hand down the boy’s back, stopping on the small dip in his spine, just at the hem of his boxers before moving back up the warm skin, “I’m a little hot.”

Felix huffed, shivering under the delicate touch, “But you’re so comfy.”

“Fine. Let’s stay like this then. But it’s my turn on top.”

Before Felix could protest, Changbin had rolled them over, his strong arms hugging the younger man tightly while he buried his nose into the mess of soft pink hair. He inhaled deeply and welcomed the calming scent of Felix, only this time it was mixed with the familiar fragrance of his own shampoo and conditioner, and that little domestic fact flooded his chest with another new wave of warmth.

“Binnie~” He could hear the pout in Felix’s voice even if he couldn’t see his face, “You’re heavy.”

“And you’re too hot to cuddle with all night.”

“I know,” Felix whined quietly, that exact fact had been pointed out to him by almost the entirety of their friend group through years of his affection-coveting nature and many sleepovers, but despite the fact that he was now a grown-ass adult, his love for cuddling hadn’t diminished at all. In fact, the newfound spark in his heart for the man now well on his way to crushing him had renewed that need for attention. “It’s just . . . This is all so new, and I don’t want to let you go just yet.”

The hard front Changbin had tried to put up softened immediately, he recognised the glimmer of doubt simmering in the younger man’s mind. That worry that last night was too good to be true despite everything they shared together. That fear that the second they parted ways today that would be it. He pulled back so he could look at Felix’s face, bringing a hand up to cup the younger man’s cheek.

“Lix, I’m not going anywhere. It took way too long for us to reach this point for me to want to let you go anytime soon either. But just think, we have even more years ahead of us to look forward to, so you have plenty of time for cuddling in the future.”

Felix blinked up at him shyly, nestling against Changbin’s hand, “I’m going to hold you to that,”

“I hope you do.” Changbin smirked and leaned down so that they were now just a breadth apart, eyes filled with such a tender gaze, “I meant what I said last night, I don’t think you can comprehend how much I love you.”

Red dusted Felix’s cheeks and he couldn’t stop the bright smile that pulled at the corners of his mouth, “I love you too.”

Then Changbin kissed him, slow and tender and overflowing with all the love he’d been holding onto for Felix for so long. Felix returned the kiss in kind, with his own adoration, smiling brilliantly the whole time.

The kiss was only broken when Changbin declared guiltily that he had to get up to pee, and Felix only laughed at the foolish way his boyfriend stumbled from the bed, a far cry from the standoffish man he first met many years ago.

When Changbin returned, Felix had managed to get himself up into a sitting position at the side of the bed, legs dangling over the side as he checked his phone. Changbin loved the sight of the freckles dotting over Felix’s shoulders and down his chest. He launched himself back onto the bed with a smile, wrapping his arms around the younger’s midsection and laying his head upon his lap.

“Let’s just stay in here all day,” Changbin suggested, his arms tightening around Felix’s waist,

Felix shook his head, a dash of longing in his eyes as he ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, “We still have Jisung and Minho’s anniversary thing on tonight, remember?”

Changbin groaned, pressing his cheek further into Felix’s thigh, “Do we have to go?”

“Yes.” Felix tutted, flicking Changbin’s head lightly, “Ten years is a pretty important number.”

“Technically they’ve only been married for three.”

Felix just gave him _the_ look.

“Fine.” Changbin pouted, rolling off his boyfriend’s lap and throwing his hands up, “But you know they’re just going to poke fun at us all night.”

“They’re going to poke fun at you,” Felix pointed out, jabbing his boyfriend on his exposed stomach before quickly jumping up before the elder man could retaliate. He made his way to the adjoining bathroom, washing his face with the door open so they could still talk, “I’m pretty sure they’re just going to congratulate me.”

“’S not fair.” Changbin harrumphed, burying himself into the bed,

“No. What’s not fair is how long you made me wait before you made a move,” The running water switched off and Felix came back into the room with a towel at his face, “Although I guess you still technically _didn’t_ make the first move.”

Changbin’s response was muffled into the pillow, but his whining tone was obvious,

“What was that?” Felix poked the side of the head half under the covers,

The reply was still mumbled, but at least legible this time, “I was trying to play it cool,”

“Nah, I think you were just too flustered to say anything yourself.” Felix giggled, “And I can assure you-” He thought back to the previous day, embarrassed smile his face, “There was nothing cool about Minho hitting on me on your behalf,”

Changbin sat bolt upright, face flaming, “I didn’t ask him to do that!”

Laughter filled the air and Felix gestured between them, “Well it worked didn’t it?”

The elder crossed his arms, refusing to admit his boyfriend – and by association _Minho_ – was right.

“Which is exactly why they’re going to make fun of you tonight.” Felix tossed the towel at his boyfriend, watching it hit him square in his bright red face, “And not me.”

“You little-”

Changbin lunged forward with newfound energy, grabbing Felix around the middle and dragging him from beside the bed back onto the mattress. The younger giggled and feigned fighting back as he was pinned down, a light flush joining the beautiful freckles on the apple of his cheeks.

Changbin took a moment just to appreciate the boy under him. His boyfriend.

 _Boyfriend_.

That word had been running through his head all morning, carrying over from last night when he had finally mustered up the courage to admit he had feelings for the younger man – only after a little help. It had been six years of awkward dancing around each other, dating around and unintentionally crushing the other’s dreams while their friends watched on in exasperation. Then finally Jisung had declared enough was enough when he saw them yesterday, and Minho had taken it upon himself to compliment Felix and ask him out to dinner _for Changbin_ , declaring that the pair better have some big news for them when they arrived at the anniversary party the following night.

Safe to say a lot of pent up feelings that had built over years had been laid out on the table over dinner, both the good and the bad. Subsequently, once they had come to the unsurprising conclusion that they were both hopelessly in love with each other, Felix had been laid out on the table when they returned to Changbin’s apartment late that night. . . Then on the bed. . . And finally finishing in the shower.

The last one ended with an embarrassed but amused Felix sitting on the bathroom counter while a very flustered and naked Changbin dug out the aforementioned Hello Kitty band-aid to put on the small cut now marring Felix’s forehead. Did Felix consciously choose to not to comment on the fact that the only plasters in the elder man’s apartment featured the iconic pink cat? Yes. For which Changbin would be eternally grateful for.

It was while lost in his thoughts that a sudden idea popped into Changbin’s head, his eyes brightening, “Or we just don’t tell them that we’re together now!”

Felix looked at him in disbelief, under the impression that he was joking. The hopeful look on Changbin’s face told him he was not.

Felix sighed and rolled his eyes, “Baby,” Changbin flushed at the endearment, unused to hearing it without Binnie tagged onto the end, “We finally got together after years of awkward pining and you’re saying you don’t want to tell our friends because it will hurt your pride?”

“Well, when you put it like that. . .” Changbin’s quiet voice dropped off,

“Bin, I want nothing more than to walk into the party with you on my arm to rub it in Jisung’s smug face that he’s not the only one that can have a perfect relationship.”

Changbin pursed his lips, his interest peaked at the thought of showing up Minho, “Our relationship _would_ be the talk of the night. But do you really want to steal the thunder at their own party though?” He looked down at the man beneath him – the boy with not a single mean bone in his body –, disbelief clear on his face at the younger’s mischievous suggestion.

Felix shrugged, “Don’t get me wrong, I have to thank them for finally getting us together, but after years of putting up with the Min-Sung show it would be kind of nice to feature Chang-Lix, don’t you think?”

Changbin bit his lip to try to hide his smile, but it broke through anyway, “God, I love you so much.”

“Good.” Felix laughed, circling his arms around Changbin’s neck and drawing his face closer, “Now’s the time to show it.”

If they took their time getting ready, showering each other with love in every way possible throughout the whole day, it was nobody’s business but their own.

And if they showed up fashionably late to the anniversary party, Changbin sporting a very conspicuous mark on his neck and obviously mussed hair with a boisterous, giggling Felix on his arm, the look Minho gave him may have been well deserved.

But the sincere congratulations given by two of his closest friends almost made up for the onslaught of teasing comments he received all night. . . _Almost_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ^-^
> 
> Not Minsung centric??? I know. Took me by surprise too. Never thought this day would come . . .
> 
> Anyway, this was written for a friend as an art trade-off. My piece is done, so bring on the Minsung! You know who you are.
> 
> I'm actually pretty happy with how this turned out. I always avoid writing for my minor ships because I can't do them justice. Plus fluff is hard. But I did it. And it was successfully fluffy.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed some soft Changlix. I'll be back in home territory with more Minsung soon. Thank you ^-^


End file.
